1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movement facilitative device, and more particularly, the movement facilitative device has a switching module capable of switching into an engaged position and a disengaged position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the muscular endurance and knee joints of human bodies will degrade naturally with age, people may suffer from joint pain or muscle soreness during exercises, and cannot be as agile as ever.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, Taiwan patent application No. 96214735 discloses a structure of bouncing stilt, wherein the prior structure is L-shaped for foot to step on and leg to be fixed by straps. Moreover, the structure of bouncing shoes comprises an elastic slat, the top thereof is joined with the top of the L-shaped structure and the bottom thereof contacts with the ground surface, so as to absorb a certain degree of the impact of knees. However, this prior structure not only limits the movement of legs and causes an abnormal gait as users walk or run, but also leads to the possibility of losing balance and even to fall down.
Furthermore, considering the muscle strength of users may be insufficient, how to develop a movement facilitative device with simple structure which can let the user exercise more effortlessly and securely is a major preoccupation.